


good morning!

by himemiyas



Series: my love [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, they r cuddlin ....., u know. we are in love, uugghhbhhe part 2/2 i g??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyas/pseuds/himemiyas
Summary: yuzuru tries to wake a stubborn tori up for school...





	good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe this ones very short! ^__^

yuzuru felt the sun on his skin before he opened his eyes.  
he rubbed at his eyes as he woke up, confused when he opened them.  
this wasn’t his bed or his room. ah. his phone would be in his own room, going off right now. he had missed his alarm. tori and himself would be late for school.  
the four poster bed with its sweet pink canopy confirmed his suspicions. tori’s sweet face inches away from his own confirmed them further.  
yuzuru sighed. it was always difficult for him to wake up the young master when he slept so peacefully.  
“bocchama.” he said gently. tori stirred.  
“bocchama.” he repeated, moving his hand to brush the side of tori’s face. tori’s eyes opened slightly, snapping shut as soon as he saw yuzuru looking at him.  
“wait wait! i’m asleep still, see? i haven’t woken up so don’t make me go to school!” tori protested. he rolled over on his other side, over a stuffed bear, away from yuzuru.  
yuzuru sat up and stretched. he yawned.  
tori opened his stubbornly shut eyes to peek at yuzuru. the sunlight hitting his bare skin through the curtains and his messy bedhead made him look ethereal, tori thought, and way the sheets piled around his waist reminded the himemiya heir of an angel wrapped in silk.  
yuzuru smiled and looked over at tori, who flushed pink and turned away from yuzuru, still stubbornly refusing to get out of bed.  
yuzuru draped himself over tori’s back.  
“bocchama, you really must get up. if we’re late again, we’ll get a detention. fufu, if that happens your father will have my head!” he smiled and reached for tori’s hand.  
“haaah? don’t joke about things like that so lightly! i wouldn't let my father kill you, you know!”  
“fufu, i’m not sure if you’d have a choice.” yuzuru kissed tori’s forehead.  
“don’t go saying scary things like that so lightly! geez, you’re such a weirdo.” tori muttered. he turned and draped his arms around yuzuru’s shoulders. yuzuru touched his forehead to tori’s.  
“if you don’t get out of bed, bocchama, i might snap, you know.”  
“what?? are you going to kill me?! wah!! i knew you had a few screws loose but this…” tori giggled. yuzuru felt his heart pound in his chest at the sound of tori’s laughter. he pressed his lips to tori’s, softly.  
he pulled away.  
“my darling. we really must get up.” yuzuru smiled and sat up again, this time dangling his feet over the edge of the bed. “come on, then.”  
“fine.” tori crawled over to the edge of the bed where yuzuru was sitting. tori extended his arms, attempting to push yuzuru off the bed.  
“oya? bocchama, what are you doing?” yuzuru laughed slightly.  
“go get ready you big idiot! you were the one complaining about us being late anyway!”  
“ah, you mean you don’t want me to dress you today?”  
“you’re so annoying!! i’m not a baby!” tori pouted. “besides, i’ve dressed myself for years!”  
yuzuru laughed and stood up.  
“alright then. fufu, please be ready soon, my love.”  
he said.  
“hmpf. of course i will be! and yuzuru?”  
“hm?”  
tori smiled. “good morning!~”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reaaaaading~


End file.
